Different Order
by spitfyre1
Summary: Harry stumbles onto Kreachers secret early, what will happen when the entire order of the pheonix hears of Harry's deep seated fears and doubts? Find out what happens when one little thing changes early on in the war. One shot


**A/N**

**Just an idea rolling in my head, I have ideas for it but I wont be publishing full blown stories until i wrap up a few of the ones i already have going, except my rewrite of huffles meta, once I get it back from beta. Hope you enjoy.**

**I dont own Harry Potter.**

00000000000

Harry sighed as he sat on the bed he called his own in twelve grimauld place, the order of the pheonix was meeting downstairs and he knew Fleur was being inducted today...but he saw the glances between Bill and Fleur so he decided to step back. Like in his fourth year, he knew it would be to good to be true to have her be interested in him. Then there was the pink haired girl that caught Harry's eyes, her smile lit up a room, but she saw the subtle glances she gave to Remus. He sighed twirling the basilisk fang in his hands, he was happy that he had decided to keep it after the diary, at least it gave him something to fiddle with as his mind was overloaded. _well...there is always Ginny I guess...dont really want a fangirl, but she may be the only choice I've got now._

That's when he noticed the old house elf muttering as he walked by with a strange locket in his arms, "master Regulus told Kreatcher to destroy locket. Oh the shame Kreacher has brought to house Black failing him." But he stopped when it began shaking and trying to run, the house elf turned and saw the large tooth in the half bloods hand, "Filthy half blood will give that to Kreatcher."

"Kreatcher let go!" He wrestled the basilisk fang away but both house elf and Wizard went tumbling down. Harry landed on his ass, and swore looking around for his basilisk fang, he found it sitting next to the shaking locket.

Unknown to him he had switched to parsletoungue thinking of the snake and the locket flipped open flinging Harry through the door to the kitchen, slamming into the wall both the fang and the locket fell to the ground as it burst open, the entire order of the pheonix froze as they watch the black mist form.

First appeared three people only Minerva Mcgonagal and Albus Dumbledore recognized, _we see your heart Harry Potter, we know your fears, and we were right. A freak like you is only fit to serve us like a slave, you were never meant to find love. Just settle for your biggest fangirl and hate how your life turned out._

Mcgonagal threw a dirty look at the headmaster after hearing the words of the Dursleys.

the next image formed revealing the deputy headmistress herself

_what does it matter if you have problems? Your constanlty interrupting school, you dont even try and despite the fact that almost everything you say goes wrong does, doesnt matter. Who would listen to the son of James Potter? It's because of you I lost my apprentice, therefore i chose to turn a blind eye as other students bully and abandon you, especially when Snape does it. Your nothing compared to your father!"_

said woman was reduced to tears as she heard that.

everyone gasped as Harry shivered. Then everyone gasped as another girl formed, this one a few people recognized as Cho Chang.

_you think you could compare to Cedric? Even when you knew I was with him you asked me to the ball, pathetic. Who could compare the best student to a mediocre student who does nothing but fuck around with his redheaded best friend. It's your fault Cedric is dead!"_

Harry at this point was shaking uncontrollably and the whole order was banging on the barrier that had formed around the two. The next image formed everyone recognized because she was in the room with them, Fleur Delacour

_love? Hah. You're nothing but a leetle boy. Who could love you when your nothing compared to those around you? I bet you didnt even save my Seester for her. You only did it to impress me!"_

everyone gasped as the mist Fleur began making out with a mist Bill who had just formed. Then the black mist began to form again but this time several tendrils began to seep into his body as Harry sat there stunned. The next image was another one everyone recognized, Nymphadora Tonks

_oh, did you have a little crush on me? Hahahaha...who would ever look at you that way? Maybe for all the money you dont even know you have. How would the one you fell in love with react as she knew you gave up on her once she took an interest in someone else?_

The mist Tonks took a new mist Remus's hand and smirked while walking away. The mist flowed into Harry's scar and with a scream the mist formed one last time as Dumbledore saw one of Harry's eyes turned blood red and reptilian. The final image was of a fourteen year old red head, Ginny Weasley.

_why do you fight it? You know I'm the only girl you'll ever get because your best friends with my brother. Just accept that you will only ever end up with your biggest fangirl and stop drooling over people. Afterall, a freak like you wont ever find love. Your aunt and uncle were right._

Harry clutched his head screaming, then as the mist thinned a twisted and cruel smile spread across his lips, he looked over and in a voice the older members knew all to well he spoke, "the order of the pheonix. Still kicking after all this time? Haven't you figured out yet that the first generation were all sacrificed so Dumbledore could listen to my spy give him the most useless information?" A maniacal laugh sounded, "the order doesnt do anything but listen to Snape say what I want him to say." He raised Harry's wand, "it's been fun. But I must go meet wit my other half, _Avada..._AAAAHHHHH NO! YOUR MINE POTTER. YOU CANT JUST FIGHT BACK." The wand dropped and he clutched his head, in Harry's voice, "get out of my head Tom! Your not welcome!" A bright light enveloped Hairy and Dumbledore gasped, "Harry is manifesting his core to fight off the posession."

With jerky movements Harry began to stumble towards the tooth laying on the ground, "what are you doing Potter?!"

Harry grabbed the fang and stumbled over to the locket, "simple Tom. I'm stopping you from taking me. Your not the first I've encountered like this. I wont let you possess me like you did Ginny!" He swung the fang down and the locket shrieked and black ink rose from it. This was accompanied by Harry crying out as his scar burst and more black mist rose and ink poured down his face, two faces of Voldemort were glaring at them with hatred as they vanished.

Harry collapsed and saw several images, one being a cup in a vault full of gold, the second was a ring, underneath the floorboards in a shack, the third being a diadem hidden away in a secret room in school. The final being a snake, coiled around a man who was screaming in agony.

After Harry passed out the barrier failed and the order rushed forward. Dumbledore ran a few scans and he grew a massive smile, "I dont believe it. The taint is gone..."

Everyone looked at the aged headmaster, "his scar was holding a very dark magic inside left over from the night his parents died. I was afraid the only way to get it out was for him to die. I've been searching for alternate ways since that day. To think he would get rid of it himself."

"Albus! That's not what matters! What was that?!"

Dumbledore sighed, "that locket was obviously trying to posess Harry, by using his worst fears against them. The first was my fault I'm afraid...I never though Petunia would do that to her sisters son...I thought she would love him like her own. Well, Harry certainly wont be going back there again.

The second was your fault I'm afraid Minerva, clearly he was hurt whenever you brushed off his comments on bad things happening or whenever Harry would get bullied and no staff would do anything about it unless he retaliated, which was Severus, and the blame went straight to him.

The third was obvious because, until recently, he's had a crush on young Ms. Chang he must hold some fear that people see Cedrics death as his fault.

The fourth I'm afraid takes me off guard. Apparently he developed some deep romantic feelings for Ms. Delacour durring the tournament. Feeling that he suppressed and left as so when they parted ways and saw her taking an interest in other people. Harry apparently is very self conscious about himself.

The fifth doesnt necciarilly surprise me..."

"Explain. Now." Tonks said.

Albus sighed, "opposites attract, you, a happy girl who smiles and delights in using her special powers to make others laugh. Unafraid of what others think. Him, a shy boy who was abused as a child and has little to no friends. Very self conscious about what others think of him and as a result, hides the abilities that you both share."

Tonks gasped, "you mean he is a?"she

"A metamorphmagi, yes. But...it was the one time I've checked on him at home. It was apparently after his aunt shaved his head bald, leaving him with just his bangs to cover his scar, the next day he had all his hair back to the exact same. I checked and then left when I saw he was ok. Add to the fact that I know for a fact that he has never needed a haircut at all. But his aunt and uncle stopped him from using that ability, so he probably doesnt even know about it.

The final one is also obvious, from the time she met him young Ginerva couldnt even talk to him. A massive case of heroes worship, even after she was saved, Harry hates his fame and cant stand fangirls...its why hes never even had a girlfriend. He is afraid he will have to settle with the only Known choice that will say yes to him. His biggest fangirl, who would never turn him down."

Molly wanted to say something about that but sighed, _he isnt wrong. All Ginerva does is fantasize about him...and she cant even talk to him, I see where he is coming from. _"what now Albus?"

the aged headmaster smiled, "why, I think it's time for us to begin training Harry seriously since he is free of the taint."

Fleur frowned at the boy she had come so close to last year, _why didn't you say anything?_

Tonks smiled, she wasnt the only metamorphmagus around. She could teach him everything she knows.


End file.
